


Four Lies and One Fact

by ASSD



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc始終認為，他兒子Charles Hansen並不如眾人所說的堅強，他明白Chuck，那個習於用謊言保護自己的孩子，跟他父親一個樣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (4)

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄於SCINTJ的Pacific Rim合本《Saving the world is family business 》，ASSD部分之首篇文章。

Herc始終認為，他兒子Charles Hansen並不如眾人所說的堅強，他明白Chuck，那個習於用謊言保護自己的孩子，跟他父親一個樣。

核爆炸時，PPDC的總司令閉上雙眼，儘管身邊所有線索皆指出那低到極點的存活機率只能祈求神跡，他也沒完全死心，緊抓著在心底哀鳴的最後希望，有其父必有其子，他不會太早放棄，因此才能繼續堅持下去。

否認、憤怒、沮喪、徬徨與接受，悲傷五階段因人而異，上一次，點醒自己對Angela生存幻想的兩人伴著Striker Eureka消失於顯示幕，讓這一次Hercules Hansen有更多時間喘息，以不甚完美乾澀的嗓音回答Geiszler博士的提問，睜開眼，祈禱這次的任務有完美的結局。

_「別自欺欺人了，傻老頭。」_

看到這情景他那自大妄為的兒子一定會如此嗤笑。

_「我可是一個說謊專家，還是你認證的。」_

然而父親真心誠意地回覆兒子的幻像，在心底。

他們善於說謊，以此包裝自己的恐懼，但Herc不承認這會留下遺憾，因為他們又是如此瞭解彼此，就算在Chuck從小到大的日子中，他總是食言而肥。

 

(4)

身為澳洲皇家空軍的駕駛，尤其是較有責任心、能力優秀的那位，總會有接不完的臨時任務和被打斷的休假，因此Hercules Hansen只能當個不及格的父親。

晚間九點，Herc將六歲的兒子哄上床，再一次巡過家中門窗後，站在空蕩的客廳打量有些陌生但卻依然溫馨的家，這是簡單有令人放鬆的空間，使人不自覺露出微笑，他撫過餐桌後那面牆上Chuck的身高線苦笑著搖頭，深吸口氣放輕腳步回到主臥室。

「就算我在婚前做好準備要嫁給半個老公，」果不其然，他所愛之人正一邊咕噥，一邊將剛烘乾好的衣物收到深棕色行李袋內，輕壓幾下「但你好歹也為兒子想想，他期待你這次休假好久了，就從……」

「就從我上次收假開始。」學著妻子的語氣，Herc聳聳肩逕自往行李丟下一袋物體，嘆息「Chuck再一次摧毀他的C-130H，我帶去閒暇時給他修。」

「那台運輸機？Hercules*？」俐落地拉上行李拉鍊，順手梳過垂降於眼前髮絲，抬頭看向一臉無奈的對方，眼角帶著令飛行員著迷的笑「你家兒子可真愛你，他總將它當戰鬥機到處衝撞。」

「別嘲笑了，」扯著嘴角，怏怏不樂地將行李拿到門邊「他剛可兇了。」

「他只是有些失望，後天有場親子活動，他希望你在。」Angela從床上起身走向門邊惴惴不安的男人，給了他溫柔的擁抱「但他會明白的，等再大些，他會明白為什麼你跟卡通裡的英雄不同，無法過邊進行日常生活邊拯救世界的雙面生活。」

「拯救世界？」側過頭吻著妻子的臉頰，在耳邊細語「你覺得到時他還會相信這種理由？」

「每個父親都是英雄，Hercules。」她攀上他的肩，輕聲安慰「就算你不會飛天遁地，也不會發射什麼奇怪光波，你還是我們的英雄，你可是全澳洲最優秀的飛行員，不是嗎？」

「但我是一個不守約的大騙子。」將頭埋入對方的肩，悶悶地發出模糊的聲音

「他這樣說你？」Angela推了推趴在她身上男人，但固執的傢伙反倒將自己抱的更緊，最後只得無力地揉下扎人的短髮「好吧，我會再跟他好好溝通下修辭的問題。」

他們緊緊相擁，在彼此的身上享受對方的真實，最後Herc忍不住發出輕笑，倆人才依依不捨的分開。

「笑什麼？」她注視著攬著他的手臂，再過不到十二小時，這雙有力的手將平穩地駕駛飛機，飛在遙遠的海上，他們搆不著之處。

哼了哼，他用手笨拙地梳理妻子被弄亂的髮「修辭？妳竟然想的是修辭問題？」

「他跟你一樣不善於溝通，親愛的。」一抹賊笑，覆上飛行官佈滿粗繭的手「我還讀詩給他聽呢！」

「成效如何？」他望入自己靈魂的歸屬，沒人會在此時注意到時光靜悄悄地流逝，以及那雙不自覺已相扣的手。

「跟你一樣，對牛彈琴。」閉上眼，屏息等待一個吻落下。

這個吻並不激烈，但足夠纏綿，能讓彼此在接下來的日子中好好想念，然後期待下一次相會。

她先打斷這份浪漫，捧著愛人側臉不捨地撫過每吋肌膚「他可不會一輩子等你，親愛的。儘可能為他排些假，尤其是他生日那幾天，知道嗎？」

「我盡量。」僵硬地點頭，為難地吐出可行性極低的承諾。

「別在意，他還是很愛你。」輕點情人皺起的眉，墊起腳尖在兩眉間落下輕快的道別吻「當然，我也是。」

身為不及格的父親與丈夫，澳洲皇家空軍飛行員Hercules Hansen總以為他所虧欠的愛有一天能彌補回來，但人生不可能那麼簡單。

*註：C-130H Hercules是種運輸機機型，恰好與Hercules Hansen同名。


	2. (3)

(3)

_「你不是英雄，從來都不是。」_

_「是的，我不是英雄。」_

_「你害她死了。」_

_「我很抱歉，Chuck_ _。」_

_「你害我害她死了！」_

_「Chuck_ _……」_

Herc從噩夢中驚醒，感到無助。數不清第幾次做類似的夢，脫去被冷汗浸濕的汗衫，坐起身大口喘息。一會過後想找尋另一件上衣，卻怎麼也提不起勁，只能呆坐於床邊無力地將頭埋入兩膝之間，他想可能是這床大到令人空虛。

自他們回到郊區倖免於Kaiju與核彈破壞的家後，三個月來Chuck對他不理不睬，縱使相處時間不長，但曾被妻子譏笑父子倆是同一模子刻出來的Herc明白自己兒子的心情，但該死的自己也如同Angela所說完全不善溝通。

而且，他還在等愛人歸來，他的摯愛僅僅是失蹤而非死亡。她已經等他太久了，所以這次換他等她，這很公平。回家後她大概會罵交流觸礁的父子一頓，然後再給他們一個無可取代的溫暖擁抱，一如往常，只是角色對調罷了。

_Angela_ _，_ _我不知道如何面對Chuck_ _，求妳幫幫我了。_

他們有好多事還沒做，在被澳洲皇家空軍辭退後，他又多出太多時間。不，其實他並沒有多少時間，如果沒再找個工作，正職又穩定的工作，可能連Chuck也要離開他，Angela的母親正準備明年搬到英國，離太平洋、離澳洲遠遠的，且她當然會想帶上自己唯一的孫子。

前皇家空軍的頂尖飛行員並不想失去那孩子，但不知是否已經失去他了。

他寧願Chuck衝著他痛罵一頓，就像無數個惡夢所演，他那飽受煎熬的兒子可以哭著喊著叫著，也可以對他亂抓亂踢，他想怎麼做都行只要不像現在，堅強地像個勇士，不哭也不鬧，見到他只是將眼神轉開，對前來幫忙的Scott硬擠出幾句話聊。

_這樣不行，Hercules Hansen_ _你必須做點什麼。_

環顧空寂的房間，沉靜又哀傷，壓得人難受。伸手搆到床頭發出微弱冷光的手機，又是一封來自Stacker Pentecost的簡訊。他的老友在聯合國新成立的PPDC組織中汲汲營營地展開擊倒Kaiju的Jaeger計畫，最近希望招募優秀的成員，Hansen兄弟是絕佳的選擇，可繞過繁瑣的配對過程，是對現成的戰士。

Herc渴望加入PPDC，可以重新回到拿手的事務上，可以親手保護所愛之人，他無比想唸這些，但這可不是什麼穩定的工作，可不能帶著兒子東奔西跑到處爭戰，而且也不想再次拋下自己的骨肉。因夢魘造成的肌肉緊繃，他揉捏著痠疼的肩頸，無奈地打開訊息。

_你可以帶著他，可以給特殊安排。另外，站在朋友的私人立場上，我覺得你們需要新的生活。最後，別逃避了大兵，Angela_ _知道一定會很不爽。_

最後的署名不是熟悉的Stack，亦非Stacker Pentecost，而是 _一個過來人_ 。

Stack也曾與自己現在一樣陷入哀慟之中，而他竟然還在Luna的葬禮上試圖安慰失去唯一親人的好友，突如其來的無力感，Heerc放任手機從指尖滑落，頓時找不到任何拒絕的理由，只能睜著眼渡過剩下的黑暗，一夜無眠。

「我想加入PPDC。」打破餐桌上的沉默，嚴重的睡眠不足讓Herc看起來疲憊而憔悴「Scott，你認為……」

話還沒說完，便被另一頭Chuck重重放下的玻璃杯打斷，不顧灑出的牛奶濺到衣服，他迅速地跳下椅子，爾後走廊盡頭傳來巨大的甩門聲。

「老天，就不能讓我好好吃完一頓嗎？」放下手上的吐司，怨恨地瞪了自家兄長一眼「就隨你的，老哥，基於Hansen家保家衛國的傳統，我早想去打那些稀奇古怪的生物了。」

「不過你家那崽子，自個處理去。」無可奈何地聳肩，Scott表示愛莫能助「他……我想，你們需要好好聊聊。」

「謝了，兄弟。」不自覺咬緊下唇，Herc起身繞過餐桌，短暫在花花綠綠的身高線前停留後離開「剩下的麻煩你收拾了。」

「喂，我做的早餐有那麼難吃嗎？」看著完全沒動的兩份餐點，不禁搖了搖頭「兩個笨蛋，等會餓了別來找我。」

不急不緩的兩聲敲門，Chuck縮在門板後沒有起身的意願。

「Chuck？」

木質門板的隔音向來不好，他感受得到門外人的不安，或許也跟自己目前情緒有關。他的父親不要他了，可能是對自己的選擇感到後悔了，當然如此，誰喜歡一個生悶氣的男孩呢？

「Chuck？開門，Chuck。」

門後的人提高聲調，聽的出來有些顫抖，開始急切的敲起門。他咬緊牙關，摀住了自己雙耳，Chuck感受得到門板顫動，但無法區分是否也與自身發抖有關。

「求你開門，兒子。別讓我擔心，Chuck！」門把傳出晃動聲，最後結束於兩聲絕望地拍門。

心跳隨突如其來的安靜停了一下，但也不知接下來該如何是好，他應該開門接受Herc的道歉，表示自己很好，就算到英國也會固定寄信，還會收看自己父親駕駛大型機器人打Kaiju的新聞？

才不呢！他的生活才不要建立在大人單方面的決定上，縱使他的人生早在父親選擇救自己時就改變了。

環著自己啜泣顫抖著，Charles Hansen是個膽小鬼，而Hercules Hansen是個大騙徒，他沒有好好保護所有人，害得世上最溫柔最美麗的母親消失於爆炸中，他們再也見不著Angela撫慰人心的笑，聞不到還有她身上帶有的獨特氣息，家中忙前忙後的身影再也沒有了，而導致這些的罪魁禍首就在薄薄的門板之後。

「Chuck開門好嗎？不用說話，只要讓我看看你就好。」

他不習慣這樣的父親，也不喜歡。他的父親總是帶著無畏的笑容，以厚實的掌心牽著他到處冒險，他的父親不會遲疑，知道事情的是非對錯，每每在自己闖禍時都做出最公正的懲處，他的父親踏實而負責，也因此有一堆接不完的臨時任務，而且他的父親不苟言笑但不曾忘卻所有的約定，縱使並非每個都能達到，他的父親……也不曾有過害怕、畏懼。

「Chuck，我……對不起，沒先跟你討論就問Scott，我只是……不想太早知道你的決定。」

Chuck愣了下，慌忙地抹去臉上的淚痕，想試圖聽更清楚些。

「我聽到PPDC願意讓你跟著我們而昏了頭，沒仔細想清楚，你……不會想去PPDC，不是嗎？跟一群大人和機器零件泡在一起對你來說會很無聊，生活也會被我不穩定的作息和工作打亂，Chuck……我很抱歉。」

「我從沒想過，我太自私了。」

Chuk站起身緊緊抓著門把，全身顫抖著，他從沒想過自己離開父親會過得更好，更沒有過這種念頭。

「畢竟……你也不想看到我，不……是嗎？」

碰地一聲，發生得太快Herc沒法看仔細。一道黑影從門後竄出，直接往他身上撲去，還來不及反應就被撞倒在地，唯一的自然反應是用雙手護著懷中哭得不成人樣的兒子，避免受到衝擊碰撞受傷。

小傢伙縮在自己的懷中，猛搖著頭嗚咽著，夾雜哭喊爹地和上接不接下氣的喘息，他快速且含糊不清地叫著「沒有，我沒有……」

「我跟她說過……要留下來……」抱著他的手緊了些，Chuck吸了吸鼻子，抬起頭對上父親那雙泛紅的眼，努力地說著「不……不要去……英國。」

「我……我們……一起。」Chuck將自己埋入對方的臂膀中，發現自己有多想念這個依靠，也多需要這對結實牢靠的臂膀。

Herc有些哽咽，緊緊擁著懷中哭泣的兒子，直到對方因哭泣造成的疲累睡去後，才發覺自己也疲憊不堪「好，我們一起。」

「只要你願意，我們可以一直都在一起。」

 


	3. (2)

(2)

Hansen父子不喜歡訓練的空檔期，因為必須面對彼此無話可說的困境。

Herc想把它歸因於Drift造成的後遺症，還是不可逆的那種。但Chuck不同意後遺症這種說法，實在太過於負面。

「你不覺得這樣很好嗎？」Chuck與他坐在戰鬥模擬室前等待預定的時間「在Drift中我可以知道你在想什麼。」

「一點也不。」

他那遺傳至Angela棕髮與藍眼的兒子嗤笑幾聲，兩人又回歸最初的沉默。

「等等就知道了。」

他們以最快的速度通過測驗，Herc想盡快離開Drift的狀態而Chuck想得到最高的分數，再加上彼此的絕佳默契，達到理想的成績並不難。

Charles Hansen是父親渾然天成的夥伴，他的戰鬥風格也是由Herc親手養成，縱使老Hansen總覺得那只是小時候與兒子彼此間遊戲般的打鬧，但事實上好勝的小Hansen從那時起就仔細研究父親的技術與磨練自己了，雖然當初的念頭很簡單，僅是想贏過人高馬大的爸爸，讓對方感到驕傲。

「讚，又破紀錄！」

看喜孜孜的兒子的注意力集中在漂亮的數據上，Herc無奈地搖頭，但內心卻慶幸著自己可以趁空檔趕緊溜到更衣間，換下一身悶熱的裝甲，並盡快逃離這個空間。

他兒子很愛他，超出一般常理的那種。在Drift中兩人都可以感受到，這是雙向的感情，但Hercules Hansen堅決否認。

「躲也沒用。」Chuck諷刺地嘲笑過，木已成舟的事實。

Drif會使兩個靈魂合而為一，毫無隱私的彼此坦誠，兩個人會貼近彼此，清楚自己和對方的全部，誰不會愛上真正了解自己的人呢？

_但這是個天大的錯誤。_

「別欺騙自己了，」某次更衣淋浴後，Chuck帶著一頭濕漉漉的髮來到他的房間「你想要我。」

「我們是一體的，」他揚起笑，伸出手想碰觸自己的父親「你感覺得到，我們是一起的。」

「這只是Drift的作用，Chuck！」側過身阻擋對方，吞了吞口水，試圖忽略自己也渴望接觸的本能「你有想過你母親的感受嗎？」

「那你當初就應該選擇救她。」他唯一的兒子露出無所謂的笑容「而不是像現在這樣進退兩難。」

「Chuck，我沒有後悔選擇你。」

Chuck咧嘴笑著，像是聽到有趣的笑話「你有，後悔了，而且愛上我了。」

「你總讓我失望，每一次。」趁對方不注意將他拉入懷中，側過頭湊向Herc泛紅的耳邊「但我們都走到這裡了。」

「如果說我從未將你視為父親，」親膩在耳後烙下一吻，嘆息「會不會感到好些？」

擁著彼此，Chuck身上帶有沐浴精的氣息，水珠順著髮根滑落到他的肩上，縱使Hercules Hansen知道自己應該要推開對方，卻使不上力。他喜歡眼前這緊抓自己的男孩，既脆弱又勇敢，將所有的傷收在最隱蔽的地方，時間一久連他自己都將謊言視為現實，如果不是自己的兒子，他會愛上他，因為他知道所有一切，對方的傷與痛，他都明白。

「我們在對方的腦袋裡活太久了，Daddy。」

「久到我難以將你視為父親，不再是了。彼此間距離消失的那刻，你只是一個普普通通的人，很愛我的人，這就夠了。」

Herc知道這種感覺，在Drift中彼此是對等的，沒有誰在誰之上。共享彼此的習慣與回憶，脆弱與哀傷，一直都是一個完整的個體，到Drift結束後才被撕裂兩半。

在他還只是個飛行官前，兒子是甜蜜的負荷，他願意用一切使他開心，保護那小而美的家庭，而對當初的Chuck，他只是個食言的父親，他們從未了解彼此，只將對方視為一種分不開的習慣，或許是愛，或許也因為彼此是唯一的依靠。

到PPDC後兩人也維持某種疏遠的關係，Herc還是很忙，Chuck還是很努力地體諒對方，處於父子關係的兩人總是不愉快，父親不喜歡兒子偶爾的任性，而兒子不可能了解父親的用心。他們過於相像，總會走到同一條路，兒子永遠落後於父親身後咬牙望著他高大壯碩、遙不可及的背影，Chuck只想追上遠在前方的父親，而Herc看著兒子一路跌撞，心疼地提點警告卻從不被Chuck領情。

直到Drift，他們才站在同一條線上，發現兩人緊密的情感連結，Herc還記得第一次試驗後在對方眼底看到的淚光。

但隨著彼此的接觸越來越多，他們之間的關係不再單純，甚至渴望著擁有更多的彼此。

 「面對Kaiju時的想法，你忘了？」Chuck低笑著，一手環上對方腰「擊倒這傢伙，然後回來彌補所有可能讓我們後悔的事。」

「我們之間沒什麼可以後悔的事。」強硬地推開，Herc拉開兩人的距離，低垂下頭，遮住一臉的痛苦「我累了，你走。」

那之後，除了日常的訓練外他們放棄任何的對話，唯一能聊的僅剩下Max、Striker Eureka還有日常生活中的小事，任何除他兩個人以外的細瑣事件。

Chuck並不堅強，相反的他很膽小，非常害怕孤單寂寞，尤其在Gipsy Danger任務失敗後，有史以來最年輕的Jaeger態度越來越狂妄自大，畢竟想著自己是最優秀的Ranger，就不會遇到單一Ranger倖存的問題，Charles Hansen完美地遺傳到父親的自欺欺人。

偶爾Herc聽不下去會以父親的身分指責幾句，結果往往是在彼此心中留下更多的尖刺，他們不停歇地挑畔彼此的謊言，揭開血淋淋的疤痕，刺向問題所在，樂此不疲。

Herc換下裝備，剛跨出更衣室便發現自己的兒子一臉侷促的站在門外。

「為什麼要拒絕Stacker？」

牽著Max的Chuck壓低帽沿，不自在地問著。

「那個任務簡直是自殺，我不能讓你……讓我們陷入如此明顯的危險。」Herc瞬間明白對方問題核心，前些天Stacker Pentecost提出以攜帶核彈的方式摧毀Breach，完全是個自殺任務，因為他知道Stacker心中真正的想法，這項任務不光是投彈那麼簡單。

「如果是這點，我不怕。」抬起頭，一雙清澈的藍眼中透出自傲的笑容，Herc一生中的最愛「我們是優秀的，不是嗎？」

「只要能一起完成任務就好，反正我也不能想像沒有Drift的日子。」

「我希望你能活著。」最終還是忍不住說出口，Herc難受地闔上眼吐露出內心真正的企盼「我們都活著，然後回來彌補所有可能讓我們後悔的事。」

但Charles Hansen只是蹲下身拍了拍黏在身上的大狗，假裝沒聽見方才那句明顯的謊言。

 


	4. (1)

(1)

「你食言了。」

Hercules Hansen這輩子都不會忘卻，Chuck責備的眼神中透露出的慌張與畏懼。

「我們只有這個選擇，相信我，Stacker是很優秀的Ranger，他不會……」

忍著隱隱作痛的傷，試圖讓兒子在最短時間內接受事實，但Chuck正憤怒地瞪著他咆嘯，而更糟的是他自身情緒總跟著Chuck起伏。

「 **你還要我相信什麼！** 」

他無法接受眼前憤怒而脆弱的男孩帶入更多私人情緒到任務中，張口欲反駁，結果被Stacker Pentecost最後慷慨激昂的演講打斷。

Pentecost說得很好，太好了，好到所有人都來不及絕望，忘卻很快他們就會失去這位偉大的指揮官。一旁含著眼淚的Mako，加重Herc心理的罪惡，他們已偏離原本的計畫太多，仍要將這條染滿鮮血的道路走完。

前往裝備甲室的路上，父子維持著不安的沉默。無論結果如何，這將會是Striker Eureka最後一次出擊。

「我相信你會回來。」低著頭，也只能說出這句。

「是啊，我可是很珍惜生命的人。」Chuck漫不經心地轉著帽子「這條命還是你給的，不能隨便浪費，不是嗎？」

「浪費生命本身就錯。」Herc停下腳步，艱難地開口「……你真想跟我談這些我們都知道的事？」

走在前頭的兒子沒停止腳步，回頭不自在地瞥一眼「可以，那就聊聊任務完成後你會和我在一起的機率好了。」

「無論如何，我們都不能。」

Chuck對他擺了擺手，勾起一抹挑釁性的笑「那麼我就安心了，無論結局如何對你都是解脫。」

回到最初的沉默，Herc落在後頭，他知道那是句氣話，能點燃雙方的怒氣，減少任務前胡思亂想的焦躁不安，在以往兩人都會爭執一番，之後再進入Drift時又能深切感受著對方的愛。

但這次不一樣了。Herc靜靜地送兒子進入裝甲室的大門，轉身離開。Chuck會在裡頭換下那身軍綠衣服，與帽子一起將蓋滿怪獸戳章的外套掛到衣架上，穿上駕駛服，最終在工作人員的協助下鎖進一層堅固的裝甲中。

原本他旁邊的位置永遠是屬於他的，可惜事與願違。

沒意識到與Stacker Pentecost錯身而過，直到對方握住他未受傷的左臂。

「你跟他還好嗎？」

一時語塞，只能回以莫可奈何的表情。

Stacker仔細觀察Herc不自在的反應「你們……沒有？」

「沒有。」甩開被抓住的手，不想承認自身對對方有些不理性的嫉妒，在Chuck身邊的人不是他，而他什麼都不能做。

「我以為你會在他身邊。」無奈地歎息，他的老友看起來疲倦不堪「有些事你們應該要說開。」

_前提是你知道那些是什麼鬼問題，噢不，等下你就可以自己知道了。_

Herc總是否認著他與兒子的關係，Chuck向前一小步，他便拉開更多距離，死守最後界線，即使在Drift狀態可以戳破所有謊言，Herc還是堅持著兩人維持形式上的距離。

「這不會干預到任務，長官。」

最終僅能如此解釋，反正過不久對方就可以知道真正問題所在。

「最好如此，新任指揮官。」

Stacker Pentecos嚴肅地點頭，但隨即握住對方手腕「來吧，你兒子還是需要你。」

他們站在裝甲室門外等著，Herc不用思考就知道裡頭現正上演的情景，他的兒子在裡頭，他們還有很多話還沒說，他們浪費了太多，而他自身從不想去彌補兩人彼此拉開的傷口。

憶起在餐飲室對Raleigh說過的話，擁抱永遠不是個好選擇，但終究還是錯過了。

不久換上全套裝備的Chuck出來，第一件事是質問Stacker相容性問題，Herc牽著Max提心吊膽地在隊伍後頭看著，最終兩人似乎得到不錯的共識。雖然時機不對，有時他還挺欽羨那位可說服Chuck的老友。

Max吠了幾聲，吸引到Chuck的注意，Herc嘆了口氣，牠永遠是Hansen家最敢於表達情感的成員。

他們還是不知該說些什麼，他的兒子紅著眼框，而他自己也語帶哽咽，沒有人喜歡離別的場面，但命運卻使他們人生充斥過多的失去。

最終他還是沒開口，說出那句彼此都知道的話。

而他相信那是Chuck難得的體貼。


	5. (0)

(0)

Hercules Hansen眨著眼，站在停止的倒數鐘下。覺得自己的性命也應隨電子鐘停止，但激烈跳動的心跳總將他拉回現實。

任務完成，太好了，Mako和Raleigh真做到了，他們表現得太好了，他們平安無事簡直棒透了。

Breach被成功破壞了，Kaiju也不會再來了，世界和平了，未來將不會有任何一個家庭因為Kaiju而破碎，真是太好了。

 

_事實上，一點也不好。_

 

只是他們都習慣欺騙自己了，Charles Hansen與Hercules Hansen這對父子。

他開始懷疑自己所做的每一個決定，如果還有機會，他願意每日每夜都向兒子吐露自己的愛意，包括父子間的親密以及在更早之前所有的非分之想。

但太遲了，Angela死了，Scott走了，而Chuck……？

不在了。

Herc還在期待他會回來，縱使自己的兒子向來討厭不接受現實的老爸。

「Marshal……？」

身後傳來不確定的呼喚，使他的心跳慢了一拍，回過頭才發現是一個Striker Eureka的機組人員，帶著游移的眼神看向他。

不自覺鬆了口氣，心中慶幸著不是搜救組長。Max向對方叫了幾聲，隨即撲上一頭亂髮兩眼紅腫的傢伙，看似發現什麼東西。

拉住Max，制止牠激動的叫聲「有什麼事？」

「這個……」那怯生生地盯著Max，小心翼翼上前「Charles Hansen先生托我在一切結束後，將它交給你。」

那是一張不完整的紙片，看得出來被人匆忙且粗魯的從書上撕下來再對折，Herc記得這紙質與花色，來自Angela喜愛的一本詩集，Chuck總將它放在裝甲室，每次出任務前都會摸它那斑駁的封面，就像是出遠門的兒子跟母親道別一般。

待那位不安的工作人員離開，Herc才將它以顫抖的手指打開。

 

**_325._ **

**_Let this be my last word, that I trust in thy love.*_ **

 

_讓這成為我最後一句：_

_我相信你的愛。_

 

Hercules Hansen，前澳洲皇家空軍駕駛員，PPDC前Lucky Seven與Striker Eureka正駕駛，PPDC現正最高階指揮官，從沒稱職過的丈夫與永遠不及格的父親，將小小的紙片緊緊地握於掌中，似乎要將它鑲入體內。

他想，他的兒子知道他的愛，這就夠了。

 

*出自泰戈爾(Rabindranath Tagore)的英文版《漂鳥集Stray birds》，因為是最後一首詩，所以Chuck可以用極短時間翻到最末頁撕下交給一旁的人。

 


	6. (+1)

(+1)

Charles Hansen在裝甲室門關上的那一剎那就後悔了，他們在彼此的一生中浪費過多時間，總在重要的主題邊打著轉，誰也不想先切入中心，就連現在明明所剩不多的時間，或許可以有好好談開的機會，但最後彼此還是搞砸了。

他不習慣接下來的流程，因為身邊空蕩蕩的，他很少感到如此孤單。

Striker Eureka的全體機組人員可以到場的都來了，很明顯地每個人臉上都寫著不捨與留念，甚至有一兩人臉上還殘留淚痕。Chuck對他們回以虛弱的笑容，便溜到更衣室去，向來與工作人員進行良好互動、聊天打屁的人並不在場，這令他感到更加尷尬。

除了螺絲栓入的聲音，沒有人開口，他們小心翼翼的檢查所有連接點，平常只需看過一次有無栓牢的縫隙，工作人員們又多看了兩三次，甚至伸出手輕輕的撫過每片裝甲，想看出是否有任何細小但致命的裂痕。

在平常，Striker Eureka的副駕駛並不喜歡過多的觸碰，此次除外，一向自傲的小Hansen安靜地配合所有多餘的檢查，看著所有機組人員為他認真地忙碌，突然覺得自己這輩子似乎錯過許多事物。

跑完所有須確認的步驟，身旁每個圍著他的人不自覺地向後退一步，親暱帶著留戀地眼神看著裝備臺上的戰士。

Charles Hansen覺得自己應該說些什麼，對這些年陪伴他的幕後人員，雖然現在喉頭十分乾澀，他吸了好幾口氣，乾咳了幾聲，最終壓著情緒啞著嗓子開口。

「謝謝。」

人群中出現一兩聲明顯的抽氣與嘆息，但大部分的人臉上皆是欣慰的微笑。

「如果……，總之我父親若……嗯……」

欲言又止，深吸口氣，定了定神，看著與他相伴多年的工作人員們，此時此刻才發現自己是個十分幸運的傢伙，或許這次任務真能成功，說不定那令人厭煩的長官實力真如老爸說的如此強悍。

最終，Chuck露出平常自大狂妄的笑容，一如往常的輕鬆。

「無論如何，各位，我們的Striker Eureka是最強的Jaeger，不是嗎？」

底下的人們歡呼著，也有人掩面哭泣，Chuck的心跟著氣氛激動起來，難得有如此純粹的快樂。

穩穩地步下臺階，他愛死裝甲在身上帶來的沉重感。少許工作人員跟在他身後，滿是專業的自信，接下來他們將把Chuck死死地拴在Striker Eureka上，然後迎接必然的勝利。

最終Chuck在門前停下腳步，環顧這間小小的裝甲室以及手上的詩集，勾起一抹笑。

**畢竟一句真實的情話可以勝過一切，不是嗎？**


End file.
